lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Renovations
Renovations are special Open World Quests that require you to build a certain building or structure using studs. Quests All * Repair the Jukebox (changes background music) DC Comics * Repair the Superman statue in Metropolis * Repair The Daily Planet in Metropolis * Restore the Penguin hideout in Atlantis * Restore the Arctic World in Metropolis * Restore the Bat Signal in Gotham City * Fund the school of fish in Atlantis * Restore the Atlantis building in Atlantis * Fund the Wayne Manor party in Wayne Manor The Lord of the Rings * Repair Barad-Dur in Mordor * Repair the Mill in Hobbiton * Restore the Argonath statue in The Argonath * Invest in the Crop field in Hobbiton * Restore the Forge in Mordor * Repair the council chamber in Rivendell * Repair the courtyard in Minas Tirith The LEGO Movie * Repair the Octan Tower in Bricksburg * Repair the Saloon in the Old West * Repair the Billboards in Bricksburg * Repair the Rainbow in Middle Zealand (allows access to Cloud Cuckoo Land by foot) The Wizard of Oz * Repair the Barn in Kansas * Repair the Witch's Chamber in the Witch's Castle * Revive the Talking Tree * Restore the Caravan in Kansas * Repair the Weather Machine in Kansas * Repair the bridge over the Pond in Munchkin Town * Restore the Wizard's Machine in the Throne Room Back to the Future * Repair the Dig Site in 1985 Hill Valley * Repair the 1885 Hill Valley Sign * Repair the 1985 Hill Valley Sign * Repair the 2015 Hill Valley Sign * Restore the Train Station in 1885 Hill Valley * Restore the cinema hologram in 2015 Hill Valley * Repair the Blacksmith's Clock Doctor Who * Repair the mausoleum in Trenzalore * Repair the Mars Space Shuttle in Mars * Repair the 3W Facillity in London (21st Century London) * Repair the snow playground in London (19th Century London) * Restore the Dalek head in Skaro * Repair the Telos Base in Telos Portal 2 * Repair the Relaxation Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center * Repair the Choir Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center * Repair the Portrait Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center * Repair the Science Project Stands in Aperture Science Enrichment Center * Repair the Turret Production Room in Aperture Science Enrichment Center Ninjago * Repair Master Chen's Arena * Repair the staircase leading to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk * Recover the boat in Fishing Village * Restore the Blacksmith shop * Restore the bridge in Valley of Despair * Fund the training ground in Monastery of Spinjitzu * Restore the noodle bar in Mr Chen's Noodle House Scooby-Doo (Theme) * Repair the Haunted House * Restore the Lighthouse * Repair the mausoleum in the Cemetery * Repair the fairground tent Legends of Chima * Repair the Bridge to the Beaver Village * Repair Lagravis' Throne in the Lion chi Temple * Repair the Fire Phoenix Temple * Excavate the Sunken Crocodile Ruins * Renovate the Beaver Village * Repair the Bridge in the Beaver Village * Repair the Training Area of the Lion Temple * Repair the Market Area in the Outlands * Repair the Crocodile Throne in the Crocodile Swamp Ghostbusters * Restore the head of the Statue of Liberty * Restore the TV studio * Restore Ghostbusters H.Q. * Restore the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research * Restore Central Park * Restore Ray's Bookshop Jurassic World * Restore the Dinosaur Battle Statue in the Main Street * Restore the John Hammond statue in the Innovation Center * Restore the Dinosaur Skeleton in the Main Street * Restore the Bait Trap in the Mosasaurus Feeding Arena * Restore the Raptor Cages The Simpsons * Repair the Krusty Land Entrance in Springfield * Repair the Kwik-E-Mart in Springfield * Restore the Springfield sign in Springfield * Repair the statue of Jebediah Springfield in Springfield * Renovate Springfield Elementary in Springfield * Repair Mr. Burns' Yard Midway Arcade *Repair the Toobin' shack and dock at Toobin' Falls *Repair the winner's podium and spectator stand at the Super Sprint Circuit *Revive some of the robot players at the Cyberball Stadium *Refill one of the treasure rooms at the Gauntlet Labyrinth *Revive Lizzie, the mutant lizard, at Rampage City Adventure Time * Restore Lemonjon at Castle Lemongrab * Restore the Snow Golem's cabin at Ice Kingdom * Restore Gollad and Stromo at Candy Kingdom * Restore Banana Man's house Harry Potter * Restore Hagrid's Hut * Restore the Potter Memorial * Restore the Burrow * Restore the Whomping Willow * Restore the Hogwarts Express Mission: Impossible * Restore the coffee machine in Rome * Restore the Shanghai Ball Launcher in Shanghai * Restore a wind mill at the Wind Farm * Restore the bridge near the Island Base * Restore Benji's Maskorium in Rome The A-Team * Restore the pumpjacks at the Oil Field * Restore the apartment building lobby at Face's Apartment Building * Restore the campsite * Restore the trailer park Ghostbusters (2016) * Restore the banners at Higgins Institute of Science * Restore the Chinatown archway in Chinatown * Purchase the Ghost Jumpers merchandise * Restore the Parade Balloons at Times Square Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Restore Beauvals wand shop * Restore the Statue of Liberty * Restore the sea lion enclosure * Restore the theatre at Diamond District * Restore Jacob's Bakery Gremlins * Restore the festive tree at Kingston Falls Town Square * Restore the Rockin' Ricky Rialto billboard in Kingston Falls * Restore the Clamp Sign at Clamp Trade Centre and Retail Concourse * Repair the Dragon Float at Chinatown * Repair the stage at Chinatown Sonic the Hedgehog * Restore the Chao balloon at Ice Cap Zone * Restore the snowboard hut at Ice Cap Zone * Restore Tails' workshop at Green Hill Zone * Restore the Big and Froggy turrets at Green Hill Zone * Restore the Eggmobile ride E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * Restore the moon backdrop at the Forest * Restore the communication device at the Forest * Restore the police blockade * Restore the playground at the Park * Restore the Toy Redistribution System at the BMX Trail Category:Miscellaneous Category:Quests Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Back to the Future Category:Doctor Who Category:Portal Category:Ninjago Category:Scooby Doo Category:Legends of Chima Category:Ghostbusters Category:Jurassic World Category:The Simpsons Category:Midway Arcade Category:Harry Potter Category:Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Category:The A-Team Category:Mission Impossible Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Gremlins Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial